


The Sea of Love

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [39]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, drabble challenge, hale pack members mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 09:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13854960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles blog challenge for 03/02/18: “fine, aquarium, chin”Stiles sings the opening line of the 80's songMickeyby Toni Basil.Really wish I knew why AO3 counts as 101 words what Google Docs counts as 100!





	The Sea of Love

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles blog challenge for 03/02/18: “fine, aquarium, chin”
> 
> Stiles sings the opening line of the 80's song _Mickey_ by Toni Basil.
> 
>  
> 
> Really wish I knew why AO3 counts as 101 words what Google Docs counts as 100!

_“Oh Derek you’re so fine, you’re so fine you blow my mind, hey Derek!”_ Stiles sang, catching Derek in his arms, twirling around with him.

“Keep it in the _boudoir!”_ someone, probably Isaac, yelled from another room.

“Geez, we’re not even _in_ there,” Stiles whispered.

Derek agreed. “It’s like living in a goldfish bowl.”

“No!” Stiles laughed. “An aquarium!” immediately rattling off, “Isaac’s an eel. Erica’s a sea star. Boyd’s a clam. Jackson’s a _blow_ fish. You’re a…” Stiles paused, smiling, “A crab!”

“And you?” Derek asked.

“Me?” Stiles pulled him closer, rubbing his chin along Derek’s shoulder. “I’m an octopus.”


End file.
